ABC Guide to Steve and Natasha
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The abc guide to the relationship of Steve and Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide to Natasha and Steve

Rating: T

Pairing: Natasha/Steve

Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Steve and Natasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Avengers or Captain America or anything else associated with it!

AN: So those of you who have read my ABC guides for other fandoms know what you expect from this. I have not seen Winter Soldier yet so if I made mistakes with facts I do apologize. Anyways, I have never written Steve and Natasha before so I am sorry in advance if it sucks. Also, I do not have a beta reader and because of my health problems I am usually exhausted by the time I finish and chapter and do not feel like going over it. Anyways, if you all like this I may do more stories based on this pairing in the future. These ABC guides are usually broken up in to three parts and so this one shall be as well.

A- Avengers. Family had never really been something Natasha had until the Avengers came to be. The members had become important to her in a way foreign to her before this moment. Bruce was the father of the group, Pepper the mother, Stark the rebel who did not play by the rules, Clint who was the brother you went to if you needed help, and Natasha and Steve had started out as the two who always bickered with each other before ending up as the young couple in love everyone else envied though they would never admit the truth out loud.

B- Breathe. During a rather dangerous mission Natasha had taken a bullet to the chest and she wasn't breathing. Steve leaned over her bloodied body as he tried to get her heart beating and her breathing once again. "Come on Nat, don't you dare die on me. Breathe Tasha, please breathe!"

C- Captain. The first time Natasha met Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, she wasn't sure what to think. Of course she had heard all about him from Phil and Fury, but she had to been able to make her own assessment of his character. After working with him for a while, the female spy had to agree with Tony Stark; Steve Rogers really was a living legend who lived up to the legend part.

D- Deadly. The first time Steve saw Natasha in action, the only thought that crossed his mind was the fact only was she beautiful, but she was deadly as well. Yes, Natasha Romanoff was a lethal and deadly package of brains, skill, and beauty.

E- Earring. "Hey Nat," Steve jogged to catch up with her as she continued down the hall. When he finally made it to her side, he held out one single emerald earring. "I think you must have forgotten this in my apartment last night. I thought spies were supposed to be skilled in the art of disguising themselves and making sure no trace of them is left behind? If you're not careful then people may find out about us sooner than you want."

F- Faulty. "Cap, the trigger mechanism is faulty and I can't stop it. You gotta go, get as many people out as you can." The redheaded spy glanced behind her as she spoke.

"I won't leave you behind!" He called out over the noise of screaming people and gun fire. "Either we both get out or we both go down together."

Natasha would have been awed by the sweet gesture had it not been a life or death situation. "This is no time to be noble Cap. Just go save yourself!"

G- Gloom. Natasha had been full of doom and gloom lately and she had no idea why. Clint had suggested it may have something to do with the fact Steve had been gone for over a week on a mission. She blew off his comment even though a part of her wondered if the archer had been right. Could she possibly be feeling this way due to the fact Captain America wasn't around? What did it mean if Clint had been right?

H- Hit. Natasha and Steve had decided to have lunch together since most everyone else was out on a mission or taking some personal time. They had been spending more time together lately and were rather good this particular day however, things were about to change.

"Quick Cap, I need you to kiss me." The female spy hid her face with her hand the best she could as a few people walked by. "You see that guy over there in the yellow shit and red hat? well we used to date and our breakup was messy to say the least. He put a hit out on me and I smashed in the windshield to his viper and the last thing I want to do is deal with him today if he sees me so I need you to kiss me Cap, it's not like you haven't done it before on a mission."

If possible Steve turned redder than a vampire with sunburn. "Uhh, well Nat, that was different. I mean-I just-"

Natasha rolled her eyes before leaning across the table and pressing her lips against his. She kept the kiss going until her ex had passed them by. As soon as he was out of sight she pulled away with a small smirk. "You've been practicing since the last time."

I- Idolized. "Doesn't it ever bother you?" Natasha had not meant to speak the words out loud, but when she noticed the stare Steve was getting, especially from the women, she could not keep her mouth shut.

The man out of time shot her a confused smile. "Does what bother me?"

"Being idolized." She replied bluntly. "All these people look up to, they find no flaws in your character and expect you to succeed in every task you take on. Doesn't it ever bother you? I mean you are only human after all."

Steve crossed his arms as he thought for a moment. "It used to get to me, but someone told me a true hero is someone who does all they can do with the limits they have and that is what I am doing; I work to the best of my abilities and try not to linger on things I cannot do. I never pretend to be something I am not."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Avengers, Captain America, or anything related!

J- Job. When Nick Fury told Steve Rogers he needed a job as part of his cover, the man out of time didn't argue. He figured it would be easy as pie. Unfortunately getting a job was a lot harder than he had thought because he had no references or experience. The only job he could get was at a fast food joint and of course the first customer he had was Natasha Romanoff.

"Wow Cap, I think I like the checkerboard uniform almost as much as the old Stars and Stripes."

K- Karma. Steve found Natasha standing on the roof of his apartment building staring up at the beautiful and whimsical night sky. "Sometimes I wonder how I can still be alive considering all the horrible things I have done. Karma should have come for me already."

Taking the few steps needed to reach her, Steve set his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort and friendship. "Natasha, the reason karma hasn't come for you is because you are trying to make up past mistakes. Plus, you can be kind of intimidating when you want to be."

L- Lifeline. Sometimes in life there are moments, just moments when you feel like giving up. You feel as if you have nowhere to turn and nobody to turn to for comfort. Natasha Romanoff was used to feeling that way, but the one only Captain America would not stand for it. Steve was determined to be the lifeline she didn't think she needed, but secretly was thankful to have if she ever did end up needing it for whatever reason.

M- Maim. When Captain America told Black Widow he had fallen in love with her, the reply was not what he expected. "There was a time I thought love was only for children and a part of me still believes that. Even if love does exist, I don't think I am capable of feeling it for anyone or anything. I was raised to maim and kill; love doesn't exactly fit in the life of a spy. I can't say I love you because I have no idea what love feels like, but what I can tell you is that when I am with you, I feel like a little girl again where anything and everything is possible."

N- Nice. On his birthday Steve was surprised to see a gift from the female spy known as Natasha to those she worked with. Sure they were friends and worked together, but he never thought she would get him a present and yet he held the proof in his hands.

"You didn't have to get me a gift you know." He stated before tearing the neatly wrapped package open to find a picture of him as a little boy with parents. the hero was stunned as he ran his fingers along the outline of his parents. "Natasha, this must have taken you months to find. You have no idea what it means to me. Thank you, this was such a nice and thoughtful gift. How can I ever give repay you?"

O- Oatmeal. "You made me breakfast?" The super soldier rubbed his eyes as he walked in to the kitchen to find his girlfriend filling a bowl with something he couldn't see since her body was blocking his view. "Are you sure that is a good idea after what happened when you tried to make dinner last week?"

Natasha shot a glare his way. "First of all, dinner was your fault since you failed to mention the fact your stove is prone to glitches and second, this is just oatmeal and nothing fancy, but it is edible so shut up and eat the breakfast your loving girlfriend made for you."

"Yes mam!" He mock saluted before grabbing his spoon and digging in.

P- Pepper. Natasha Romanoff didn't have many friends and out of those she had only one or two were female. Usually if she had something on her mind she would talk to Barton or even Fury, but not this time; this time she needed a female friend and so she went to the first person who popped up in her mind.

Her fingers shook as she dialed the number. "Pepper, this is Natasha. Look, normally I wouldn't both you with this, but I need some advice that no male can give me. You cannot tell Tony because he will tell Steve and I am not ready for him to know since I have not decided what I want to do about the situation. I uhh, I think I may be pregnant."

Q- Quill. "There is no way you have killed someone with a quill." Steve Rogers shook his head at his girlfriend not believing a word she said. "I will admit that you're good, but nobody is that good Nat, not even you."

Natasha gave him a look full of annoyance. "You can believe what you want Rogers, but the fact remains I actually did kill a guy using only a quill. I was out of bullets and we were in his office. I knew I had to get out of there before more of his men arrived and the quill was the one thing within my reach. I stabbed in in the jugular end of story. That was actually my first assignment I went out on without Barton."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Avengers or Captain America or anything else associated with it!

R- Run. As a spy you are taught not to run from a fight if you still have a breath left in your body and Black Widow had never been known to run from anything until she met him. Captain America had her feeling things she did not want to feel and for the first time in her life, Natasha found herself running. Sometimes the most terrifying thing in the world were your own emotions.

S- Steve. Cap, Captain America, man out of time, soldier, and hero. The world saw him as so many different things, but Natasha was the only person still alive who knew who he really was. She got to see something so few others did; she got to see the real Steve Rogers.

T- Time. There never seemed to be enough time when Steve got to spend some alone time with his fiancee. They were always so busy and sometimes the captain wished he could just freeze time so he would be able to spend forever with the love of his life.

U- UFO. It had been a year since Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers started dating and after a nice dinner they had decided to grab a blanket on the grass and watch the stars. After a little while the topic of aliens had come up.

"Cap, how can you not believe in UFO sightings or aliens after everything we've seen?"

A shrug was his reply. "I have to see it to believe it and I have yet to see a UFO. The army Loki had doesn't count because they were from a different dimension not just a different planet. When I see E.T. you can say 'I told you so,' but until then I stick to my beliefs."

V- V-8. Steve Rogers had never tried V-8 before, but Natasha claimed he had to try it once, "Some of us don't have the luxury of a fit body that will always stay the same like you do. Besides, V-8 is good for your health even though that's not something you really need to worry about."

W- Widow. "Why do they call you the black widow?" The question had left his lips before he had time to think about it. The only reason he even thought of it in the first place was due to the fact he had roped Natasha in to helping him pick out some halloween decorations. It was the fake spider that had reminded him of her code name.

Natasha tensed for a second. Talking about her past had never been easy for her, but she and Steve were friends and she wanted to be able to confide in him about her past like he had started to do with her. "I got the name before S.H.I.E.L.D because I had a reputation of getting rid of all my male targets. The black widow spider kills her mates and I guess in a way I do the same thing. Fury had wanted me to change my code name, but it's the one thing from my past I wanted to keep."

X- Xenomorphic. "Since becoming a part of the Avengers, I have seen some wierd things, but can you tell me what that was?" The male Avenger cringed before wiping some green and black goo from his shield.

"It was a xenomorphic parasite." She replied before sighing at the confused look on his face. "It was a bug that has no one shape and can use its surroundings to change its form."

"You and Stark really need to learn the language of english and not science talk." He replied after processing what Natasha had just told him.

Y- Yogurt. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff Nat." The soldier out of time cringed as she ate another spoon full of raspberry yogurt. "Do you even know what it's made of and how it's made?"

She paused to look at him. "I pretend not to know and if you have a problem with what I eat then don't watch."

Z- Zills. "Tell me something not many people know about you." Steve knew he needed to keep Natasha distracted while Stark dug out the bullet lodged in her left shoulder blade almost pressing against the bone which rested under the skin and muscles.

The redheaded spy took a deep breath as another pain shot through her shoulder. She knew Steve was only trying to help and she appreciated that more than he would ever know. "Once I was on a mission where I had to go undercover as a belly dancer complete with zills which actually make pretty good weapons if you know how to throw them."

The End!

AN: I hope you all liked this and if you have requests for different couples you want an ABC guide to then leave it in a review or private message.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
